


25 Days of Holiday Prompts

by CupKatyCakes



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Holiday prompts, Holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupKatyCakes/pseuds/CupKatyCakes
Summary: 25 Days of Holiday Prompts! This has been cross posted from my Wattpad and my Polyvore account. It has both the Marvel Cinematic Universe Characters as well as the actors. There is some Charlie Hunnam, okay I lied there is a lot of Charlie, with a dash of Ezra Miller! Also Darcy Lewis makes an appearance because I love her!





	1. Prompt 1: White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I’m for the first time in years feeling myself in the holiday spirit so why not give you all some Holiday Prompts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker turns to Bucky Barnes to give their girlfriends a White Christmas and we get some tag-a-longs.

There’s a lot of things sisters Ally and Yasmen got to experience growing, but one thing in the 28 years Yasmen and 18 years Ally had been alive for, they had yet to experience a white Christmas. So when Peter Parker found out his girlfriend would not be going home for the first Christmas her parents had retired and passed their company on to oldest set of siblings, he quickly went Bucky Barnes about giving their girlfriends a white Christmas. 

Bucky didn’t know much about Yasmen’s life growing up, he knew the family traveled a lot, the mutant gene ran in the family and somehow all the children but Yasmen and Ally did not have mutant abilities, the hostility was there with the siblings. Yasmen could play piano and cello as all the kids were expected to know how to play an instrument. Bucky also knew Yasmen wasn’t a fan of the holidays as much as her little sister Ally did. So when Peter came to Bucky with the idea of giving Ally and Yasmen a white Christmas, he was quick to agree with the kid. 

So that’s how Bucky ended up sitting with Steve and Peter in front of a fire while their girlfriends sat out on the balcony with a blanket across their laps, hot cocoa with huge smiles on their faces watching the snow fall. Steve and his fiancé Ellie had been the ones to choose Whistler, Canada for the holiday and it may have helped that Ellie family came here often when she was growing so she knew just the place for a white Christmas. 

Tony shelled out money when he heard that Yasmen and Ally had never had white Christmas before, Pepper giving them numbers to make the Christmas the best along with a black card just incase an incident should rise. They were staying at the Delta Hotel, where Natasha had flown in a day before them and had a Christmas trees brought to suites of Chris and Bucky, as Peter was going to be staying in Chris and Ellie’s room, while Ally would be bunking with Natasha who came to be reminded a little bit of Russia for the holidays. Just yesterday Chris and Ellie had put light in all white on their tree along with a popcorn and cranberry garland around it. While Peter, Ally, Bucky and Natasha decorated their tree with blue lights, a family tradition that went back decades according to Ally, along with silver and red garland that Natasha got. Yasmen had just made hot cocoa and coffee and watched on while the decorated still not so into the holiday spirit as they were. 

It was Christmas Eve now and Natasha was in the kitchen of Ellie and Chris’s suite, putting the crock pot on for Christmas morning breakfast while the guys sat in the living room in front of the fire with Home Alone on. Ellie, Yasmen and Ally were again outside on the balcony, hot cocoa in hand with a blanket stretched across their laps. 

If you asked Ally if she saw a change in her sister Yasmen about her attitude towards Christmas, she would tell you it was a major change. Ellie, Yasmen’s best friend would back up that statement and say in the past six years she’s known her, she never saw her best friend smile this much during the holiday season. Yasmen was actually singing Christmas carols and also sat through A Christmas Story, Love Actually, A Charlie Brown Christmas, and The Polar Express earlier in the day. 

Maybe just maybe they could make a new tradition.


	2. Prompt 2: Pretend Boyfriend for the Family Christmas Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasmen needs a fake boyfriend for her Grandmothers annual Holiday party.

“It’s official I need a fake boyfriend for Grandma Barbra’s Christmas party, other wise I’m cut from the will and I’ll never pay my student debt off!” Yasmen cried out as she threw her iPhone down onto the lab table causing Banner to jump in the air, while Tony just looked up from his tablet at the young mutant with a smirk. 

“Or, you could just get an escort.” Peter had his water going out of his nose and mouth at Tony Stark’s comment, while his girlfriend Ally, looked on at Stark in disgust matching her older sisters look.

“Stark, you do realize what escorts are for right?” Ally put her pencil down deciding her homework could be put off for now, as this was more important, besides it’s not like she was really paying attention to it anyways. 

“Yes, lets face it, your sister needs to get laid! So why not kill to birds with one stone, get a fake boyfriend and get laid while having said fake boyfriend!” Tony smiled at Peter, Ally and Yasmen who looked at him with disgust, while Banner just shook his head. 

“My virgin ears!” Ally and Peter yelled in unison. Tony looked at the couple in shock and disbelief. 

“Are you two trying to tell me you two haven’t had s.ex?” Tony leaned forward on the lab table with his weight on his elbows looking the couple in eyes back and fourth. 

“Sex kills!” Yasmen cried out, as Natasha slinked into the lab while the young couple explained they were waiting for the right time and being 18, still in high school, maybe going to college wasn’t the right time. 

“I heard you need a fake boyfriend.” Natasha gently placed her hand on Yasmen’s wrist grabbing her attention. “Meet me at common floor in about 30 minutes, I have the solution.” Natasha didn’t give any time for her to answer she slinked away with her hips gently swaying, leaving Yasmen speechless. Of course one of the worlds greatest spies knew her problems! 

-30 Minutes Later-

Yasmen walked alongside Wanda to a living room area on the common area where Natasha sat alongside Bucky Barnes on a couch. Wanda quickly dismissed herself with a promise of dinner together that night, leaving Yasmen alone with the two semi former assassins. Natasha had a folder on her lap with her legs crossed sitting up straight, while Bucky was smiling up at Yasmen, as he leaned back on the couch. 

“So here’s the mission Barnes, you are going undercover as Yasmen’s boyfriend of three months, you are going to be yourself, no alias, just Bucky Barnes. Yasmen, you didn’t tell your family about Bucky because he’s the former Winter Soldier, you didn’t know how they’d take it or if this relationship was that serious. Barnes everything on her family and everything you could possibly need to know about Yasmen.” Natasha handed a file over to Bucky who took it with metal arm with a half smile and opened it. 

“Should I be slightly creeped out that when I took you home with me this summer you took notes on my family?” Yasmen looked at Natasha who shrugged her shoulder and nodded her head saying not to take it personal, she liked to keep notes on people she meet. “You don’t have to this if you don’t want to Bucky, my family can be a bit overwhelming, well my siblings and my Grandmother can be.” 

Yasmen was trying to give Bucky the chance to back out, while mentally begging him not to back out, she really needed the money to pay off her student loans and debt she somehow gotten herself into. Bucky looked up at her and closed the file, he had known Yasmen for a year now since she became Mutant and Inhumans ambassador, she was always kind, treating him with respect, not like he was fragile, he wanted to pay her back for treating him normal. 

“It’s no problem, besides someone’s got to make sure spider kid doesn’t say something he shouldn’t.” Bucky was referring to Ally’s boyfriend, Peter Parker, and how sometimes he could ramble off topic and things he shouldn’t be talking about. 

\- 2 Weeks Later - 

Yasmen’s hair was in a long French braid down her back and she was trying to keep herself from hyperventilating from the back SUV that was taking Ally, Peter, Bucky and her to Grandma’s house in Nashville. Ally looked back at her sister from the front row beside Peter and noticed her sisters mutation was making her transform in her face to different people, Bucky watched on wide eyed. Quickly, Ally stretched her arm back and put her hand on her sisters shoulder getting her attention. 

“Yasmen breathe, if you act like this Grandma will know something is up. So just breathe and you know do what you tell me, think of the end game.” Bucky also reached over and hesitantly put his left hand on her right hand that was clenched shut. Yasmen looked up as she slowly turned back to her normal self and at Bucky who gave her a half smile, she just nodded her head letting her sister know she heard her. 

As they pulled up to their Grandmothers house Ally was first to notice their older brother Billy smoking a cigar while he was looking down at his phone. Peter quickly just patted Ally on the back while Bucky just gently squeezed Yasmen’s hand. Bucky read how Billy was known for being a total bully of sorts to his sisters so he was ready to back them up if need be. 

When the car came to a stop the driver Evan, who had been a family driver for years, got out and opened the door on Ally’s side, letting her out, pulling the seat forward to let Yasmen out. Evan smiled at the girls, seeing how far they’ve come in life since they left home. Billy broke the moment though when he walked over throwing his cigar to the ground and stomping on it with his steel toed boots. 

“If it isn’t my freaks for sisters! I guess it’s really true you aren’t a dyke Yas!” Billy stood in front of his sisters with his arms crossed looking at Bucky and Peter who stood behind the girls. Bucky just glared at Billy as he put hand on Yasmen’s shoulder to keep her grounded. 

“Peter, Bucky, this is Yasmen and I’s sorry excuse of an older brother Billy, he’s the assistant to our brother and sister who now run the family military tech company.” Ally reintroduce Billy to her boyfriend Peter, while intruding him to Bucky, who reached his left hand out on purpose to Billy to shake. Billy though was glaring at his youngest sister, before looked at Bucky and noticed his metal hand reached out to him, so he shook it and quickly turned around leading the group into the huge house that was decorated in Christmas lights. 

As soon as they walked through the front door they were meet by Nancy Ernest, the mother of Ally and Yasmen, who saw her daughters as the most precious beings, her diamonds. Nancy quickly pulled her daughters in for a hug and held them at arms length checking them over as Billy scoffed, walking away. Nancy moved on to Peter and hugged him as well, asking him how his schooling and internship for Stark Industries was going. 

When Nancy stood in front of Bucky she put her hands on shoulder and stared him straight on the eyes as if she was reading or looking into his soul. She quickly pulled Bucky in for a hug, “you have been through so much, but I know you two will be great for each other.” Nancy pulled away and than hooked her arm into Bucky’s right arm, guiding the group into the living room where Jonathan Ernest sat next to his mother Barbra Ernest on the couch. 

Barbra looked up from her knitting to see her youngest grandchildren and their boyfriends, she gasped in surprise. “Sargent James Barnes is that you?” Grandma Barbra looked to her son Jonathan to help her off the couch. Bucky looked at Grandma Barbra in surprise as she knew his name. It could just be that Grandma Barbra watched the news but he was getting the vibe that she actually knew him. 

When Barbra reached Bucky she stood in front of him leaning on her black cane looking up at him with her mouth open. “Well I’ll be damned, Sargent Barnes of the 107th, it’s me Barbra Doyle, I was a nurse during the war, you introduced me to my husband Frank Ernest, after you danced with me.” Bucky looked at Barbra and could faintly remember twirling a nurse, than seeing a homesick Frank Ernest moping, so he was quick to introduce the nurse to him. 

“I vaguely remember, my memory isn’t so great Mrs. Ernest.” Bucky looked down at Barbra who scoffed and patted him on his flesh hand softly. “Mrs. Ernest was my mother-in-law, you can call me Barb.” Barbra than turned to look at her Granddaughter Yasmen and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the couch, where she had her son Jonathan help her sit down. Yasmen sat down beside her grandmother and moved closer to her grandmother to let Bucky sit beside her. 

Jonathan got his eldest children to leave the room, sitting beside his wife Nancy on the opposite couch with Ally and Peter. Barbra looked at her granddaughters with love and than sighed when her eyes landed beside her on Yasmen. 

“I know you forget sometimes that you and Ally aren’t the only mutants in this family, but I need you to remember that I am a telepath. I can read the minds of your brothers and sisters, so I know they played a cruel joke on you. I would never ever cut you out of my will if you were a lesbian, even though I know you aren’t. 

I would hope you remember your Uncle Ezra is gay, he still gets this house when I die. You are who you are and I’m so proud of the woman you have become Yasmen, so don’t let anyone, especially your punks of siblings tell you differently. This relationship may not be real yet, but it will be, but till than, it will be our little secret.” Barbra winked at them and turned the fireplace on along with the Christmas music, while Jonathan got up to bring the kids back in. Bucky just sat their with his metal hand on Yasmen’s in a daze, about what had just happened.


	3. Prompt 3: Snow Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny and Charlie get an invitation to go to Big Bear, CA with Scarlett, Jeremy and their kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Happy Xmas (War Is Over) by: John Lennon as I love that song and it helped me write the chapter.

Destiny loved the snow especially ever since her Aunt Susan and Uncle Robert took her up to Big Bear for the first time when she was 12. She had seen it before when she was 8 years old when she had gone to her grandparents but at Big Bear there was tons of it. So when Charlie and Destiny got invited to Big Bear with Jeremy, Scarlett and their girls. 

Laughter filled the air as Ava chased her father around the fire pit and it was contagious as Rose giggled into her mothers neck. Destiny sat in Charlie’s lap trying to stay warm along with the heat from the fire, it cold for being 2pm in the afternoon, but it was so beautiful. The trees almost seemed to be glittering with the amount of snow on them and it almost looked like the roof of the cabin they were staying at was covered in frosting, it was a holidays season sight to behold for sure.

Charlie rubbed his hand up and down Destiny’s back as he sipped his cocoa with the other, it send pleasant chills down her spine. Ava ran over to Destiny and Charlie her face red from running in the cold, the couple gave her their undivided attention to her. “Daddy says that I should as you both to make snow angels with me.” Destiny smiled down at the four year old, than looked over at Jeremy who was sitting in the only empty chair left catching his breath. 

“Sure!” Charlie was quick to agree to the little girl, it was always hard to turn down the little ones in their life and Destiny knew deep down that Charlie was agreeing for her. Just the night before Charlie and Destiny had laid in bed talking about things she couldn’t wait to do in the snow, things she hadn’t got to do as a kid back in Minnesota as a 8 year old. Snow angels just happened to be one of the things that Destiny has never gotten to do because her grandparents felt that it was a bad idea for a girl who always got sick to lay in semi frozen water, that would surly chill her to the bone getting her sick. 

Destiny got off her fiancés lap, letting Ava grab her hand and Charlie’s dragging the couple over to an area not to far from the fire pit that had enough snow. Flinging herself to the ground the little girl made the couple laugh, Destiny decided to sit down to the left of Ava and waited slowly lowered the rest of her upper body to the ground making her lay flat out in the snow. Charlie did he same to the right of Ava, soon all three of them were flapping their legs and arms as if they were trying to fly. Their joyous giggles echoed through the trees for a fair amount of distance as they flapped about in the snow making imprints of angels.

Jeremy got up from his chair by the fire so he could help the three get up from their spots successfully without ruining their angels. Charlie took Jeremy’s hand with earnest as he was one of the only ones without a beanie to protect his head from the chill and his head was now a bit wet from the snow. His angels wings went out fairly wide with it’s skirt long. When Jeremy got Destiny up he noticed her angel has somehow gotten what looked like feet at the bottom of it’s skirt, the two of them laughed. Destiny used her finger to place a halo above Ava’s something she felt the little girl deserved one.

Scarlett walked over to the group suggesting they take a photo of the group and they angels. Taking her phone out she got the photo before the moved into the house where they were quick to get their outer layers off and hung up. Charlie placed a kiss on Destiny’s lips as he watched her smiling and talking to the little ones about things they could do the rest of the weekend in Big Bear.

Snow Angels would by far be Destiny’s favorite thing they had done.


	4. Prompt 4: Putting Up The Christmas Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie decides to surprise his fiancé with putting up Christmas lights on their house with the help of his friends Garrett and Kenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m now going to be two days maybe even three days behind on Prompts and it’s going to bug me to no end.

It wasn’t often Destiny and Charlie got to be home together for an extended amount of time, without something they had to do. Weather it was Charlie needing to memorize his newest script or it was Destiny writing songs, this time it was different. Atlantic Records was giving Destiny till the 21st of December off, even than she had to do a quick Christmas show, than she was done till the new year. Charlie was also off till the new year, so he was not only taking advantage of the time off with his fiancé to help her plan the wedding, but also hang up Christmas lights outside.

Growing up Destiny’s family put Christmas lights up on the outside of their house a total of 4 times, while her whole neighborhood went all out. She found it so magical and loved all the things you could do to make your house look different for a month a year. So while Destiny was out with Darlin’ her cousin, who was visiting from out of town he was having his friends Garrett and Kenny help him with decorations he got.

“Man where did you even find these guys?” Kenny held up the Storm Trooper that lit up and looked down at all the other matching ones. Charlie looked down from his spot on the ladder where he was putting the icicle light to the gutters of the house and laughed. 

“Chip found them at the Home Depot where he lives, so I told him to charge it to the emergency card. He got the last Yoda, Darth Vader, R2D2 and C3PO. I figured if I’m going to decorate and surprise her, I might as well surprise her with some geeky stuff.” Charlie clipped the last of the icicle lights and plugged them into the extension cord, while Garrett read the directions on how to set up the remote to work them.

“It’s so cool though, you are really are putting a little bit of everything up around the house.” Kenny got the inflatable Spider-Man out of it’s box so he could plug it into it’s extension cord. Charlie looked at the front of the house and saw that Garret had finished connecting the icicle lights to the remote and was now going through the setting to see what modes it had. The house had classic big bulbs around the garage door, in the morning Destiny had put some Harry Potter potion bottle string lights on a Harry Potter wreathe she had made. 

Charlie and Garrett were taking the Star Wars characters and staking them sporadically around up and down along the drive way on the couples front lawn. After Kenny got the Spider-Man inflatable set up, he plugged it in to the outdoor power strip, turning it on watching it come to life, standing taller than him by a few inches. At the guys worked as a team to get the Christmas lights done, Robert, Destiny’s uncle showed up with sandwiches for the guys to have for lunch while also enjoying the hard work they had done so far. 

After the guys had gone home and Charlie sat with Lumos and Felix their boarder collies in the backyard when he heard the Rang Rover pull up in the front of their rental property, he knew that Destiny was home. Both dogs ran into the house before Charlie could to meet Destiny who came in with a huge smile on her face along with many bags in her hands. Charlie grabbed some of the bags from Destiny as he pecked her on the lips and the dogs sat at their feet. 

“The house looks so amazing, I love the Storm Troopers lining the driveway. I almost had to do a double take to make sure I was at the right house.” Destiny kissed Charlie again who just gave her a smile than followed her to their bedroom to put the bags away. Yeah the hard work of putting up Christmas lights was worth seeing her smile.


	5. Prompt 5: Last Christmas I gave you my heart and you asked me to marry you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny shows her wedding dress to her bridal party than we have Father Michael addressing the crowd before Charlie can kiss his bride! It’s a winter wedding!

The room was silent except for the sound of the shutter on a camera as Darlin’ the photographer as well as cousin to the bride snapped picture of the excited brides maids waited for the bride herself to come out in wedding dress. They all stood in a line in miss matched colored dresses, each of them holding a special place in Destiny’s life. Susan opened the door to the extravagant master bathroom and peaked out at the girls who noticed the pseudo mother had been cry, she smiled at the girls. 

“You ladies ready to see the bride?” Susan laughed as the girls all said yes, as she opened the door all the way letting them get a peak at the bride. Destiny slowly looked up at her friends with a smile on her face, all evidence of her crying just seconds before in her Aunt-Mother arms gone, she resembled a radiant beautiful angel. It was a two piece gown, definitely bohemian, as that was the style Destiny loved, the top was long sleeved and the skirt flowed behind her making her almost look like she was floating. The brides maids quickly surrounded her, Ally her cousin trying to hold back her tears while her other cousins Kendra and Karissa just let the tears fall. 

Ellie and Scarlett looked at the bride in aw of how the natural and golden tones of her makeup flowed so well with her wedding dress along with her hair do that was, half up/half down cascading in soft curls, that Ally had done before Susan took Destiny to put her dress on. There was no lipstick as Destiny chose to just go with some chapstick that she had borrowed from Charlie’s mother Jane who now stood behind the younger girl fixing her skirt as the older woman pleaded with herself not to cry. 

Ellie grabbed the sparkled Kate Spade shoes from the bed and brought them over to the bride so she could put those on while they waited for limo to show up and take them to the church. Jane quickly slipped a sixpence in the bottom of Destiny’s left shoe before the Bride could put the van like shoes on, it was her way of wishing her son and his soon to be a wife a good fortune and prosperity as it wasn’t usually done in America. Destiny smiled as Jane, who just patted the younger girl on the shoulder. Destiny finished tying up the satin laces just as a knock on the door rang out.

Destiny looked to the doorway to see her Uncle Larry standing there in his suite with a smile on his face, he let the girls know that the ride to the church was there and ready to transport them to the church. Darlin’ took one final picture of Destiny sitting at the vanity in her Aunt and Uncles before everyone made sure they had everything including the star headband that went with the veil that Chip would put on his daughters head when they got to the church.  
——  
“Life works in mysterious ways, just like love. Love can come to you in the most unexpected moments. For Destiny Levin-Downey, said she thought love wasn’t an option for her, that she wasn’t even looking for it. The day Charlie Hunnam asked her out she thought it would be one date tops but one date turned into three and three into ten. 

Charlie was the first to say I love you and when I asked him what he loved about Destiny he said, what isn’t there to love about her? She radiates love for everyone and care for those she doesn’t know. Her smile is so contagious, her laugh even more so that it’s the best music he could ask for. Most of all he loves the way she loves her family, the way she looks at him when he talks to her, no matter what he is saying she listens to him like he’s the only person in the world. 

When I asked Destiny the same question, well she got this dreamy smile on her face and I have to agree with Charlie, her smile is very contagious. Destiny said it was Charlie that made her believe in love for herself again, that she was worthy of it and that helped her fall in love with him. His compassion to help soldiers overseas and the veterans made helped in the falling in love, along with his dimples, the slight smirk her gives her when he catches her staring at him and his laugh as well, it gives her butterflies. The one thing she said that made her fall in love with Charlie was that he loved her cousins, her family and their families, for family means so much to her. 

So when I meet with couples and I find out what makes the couple special, well I’d say their love as well as compassion for each other makes them so special. They each desire so much for each other and so this Holiday season I ask you to look at this couple, learn from them. They love with their heart, they know the best gift is something you can give with your heart. With that said, Charlie, you may now kiss your bride Destiny Hunnam.” Father Michael looked at the young couple with a smile and blushed when Charlie reminded the Father that Destiny would be Downey-Hunnam. 

Charlie pulled the see through veil up and behind Destiny’s head, uncovering her beautiful face to him. Wiping away her tears it was like slow motion but in reality it was 30 seconds they were kissing as everyone in the church were clapping. When the couple pulled apart they looked at their family and friends with huge smiles on their faces while blushing. As All I Want For Christmas Is You by Michael Bublé, played the couple walked back down the isle a married couple, ready to start their new life together this wonderful holiday season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m so many days behind, but I found out I won a contest to meet Sebastian Stan and I’ve been working really hard to plan my cosplay/costumes.


	6. Prompt 6: The Case of the Embarrassing Secret Santa Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail “Abby” drew James Barnes name from the Santa hat for Secret Santa. How bad could this go for a small town girl?

Abigail hadn’t been working for Pepper Potts a year as her personal assistant when the Christmas season hit, but when it did, so did Secret Santa, yes with a capital S. The small town she grew up in, it was not common to have Secret Santa, unless you were a kid in grammar school or you worked in a boring office job. So when she called up her brother Josiah, she asked him what would be a good gift for James Buchanan Barnes, aka The Winter Soldier, her brother had told her to get him a candle is the scent of freedom, an American flag tank top and of course to add top notch Russian Vodka he could get her at the fraction of the price. Josiah was usually spot on with gifts, he assured her Secret Santa gifts were meant to be funny gifts, after all her brother did run a law firm, which was a boring office job. 

When it came to the morning of the Christmas party everyone was to drop off their presents in Happy Hogan’s office where he would than put them under the Christmas tree where the part would take place that night. Happy had greeted Abby with a smile and asked her about her parents, as well if she was enjoying her first Christmas at Avengers tower as Pepper’s personal assistant, which all was good in Abby’s life. She took to the job with such perseverance that Pepper was often the one reminding Abby to take days off, sending her to the spa, so far she received four pay promotions when she had fixed major company errors, before they could reach Pepper. Abigail was also often the go between of Pepper and Maria Hill when it came to the Avenger initiative, so she was often a shoulder Pepper could lean on when she needed to rant about Tony.

Today was a fairly easy day, Abby’s job was to check in with caters for the party, make sure that the vacation house that Tony and Pepper were going to be spending their Christmas Vacation at was ready for the duo. Abby would be staying at the tower this vacation as she would be there incase an emergency arises, but really it was Abby’s way of avoiding going home and hearing the families silent judging as to why she wasn’t married yet, when was she going to bring home a good man. Her father would start in about how he paid for her to go to college but he didn’t pay for her to just become an assistant, even though she was making enough money for her to retire at a pretty young age, but we won’t go there.

Abby entered the Christmas party that was in full swing, the Avengers were all in little groups chatting away, so Abby made her way to the bar where she ordered a ginger ale and cranberry, splash of lime, leaned against the bar top to stare at everyone. Darcy Lewis, formerly Jane Foster’s intern, turned lab assistant now head of R&D at Avengers tower, came and stood beside her friend and ordered herself a Christmas martini so they could watch crowd together. Abby and Darcy became fast friend when they found the mutual love for knit sweaters as well as dogs, also they both studied Political Science at Culver University. Conversation moved smoothly till Clint Barton walked into the room in a Santa outfit standing beside the tree, both woman found themselves leaning over laughing. 

Clint called people over one by one to get their Christmas gifts, Abby watched as people started opening their gifts and soon noticed nobody had a gag gift, but Sam Wilson who received a shirt that had a print out of a woman in a bikini, quickly Abby started to feel the blood rush to her cheeks. Clint called her name and Darcy pushed her forward, stumbling Abby made her way to Clint who handed her a bag that was pretty big in size as well as heavy. Thanking Clint she made her way back to Darcy who opened a box to find a silken blanket that was bright red and super soft, right away Abby knew that Thor must have gotten his friend. Darcy squealed as she held the blanket up that turned out to be cape, that looked just like Thor’s. 

Abby opened her gift to find a pair of Jimmy Choo glitter black suede sneakers, a pair of Kate Spade glittery sneakers and finally she pulled out a gift certificate to her favorite restaurant Serendipity 3. Tony must have gotten her, because Pepper was the one who knew that after a hard day dealing with Tony, sometimes left her at Serendipity drinking a frozen hot chocolate while eating tortellini primavera, to remind her that she had come so far. When Abby looked around the room she spotted Sam Wilson laughing James Barnes as she stared at his gifts in wonder. Abby immodestly regretted listening to Josiah, while wishing she hadn’t thrown in the fridge magnets. Darcy followed her friends line of sight and laughed, only to receive a glare from Abby. 

Clint soon announced that everyone was to go to the person they thought gifted them their gift, than in ten minutes they would be going to the person they gifted a gift to. Abby quickly found her palms sweating in need of another drink. Before Abby could turn around to order a drink though, Peter Parker, the newest and younger member of the Avengers came over to her, asking her if she had been her Secret Santa, as he held up a Leopard Gecko that was in a plastic case, Abby quickly jumped back and shook her head no. Abby turned around and quickly ordered another ginger ale, as Darcy excused herself to go talk to the God of Thunder, and thank him for her gift.

Abby surveyed the room and found Tony Star talking to Vision, deciding to get a grip of herself, she gulped her drink down, making her way towards the billionaire, who she was for sure gifted her, her Christmas gift. Before she could even reach him though her wrist was nabbed by making her turn to left to see her boss, Pepper Potts smiling at her. 

“Are the shoes a right size?” Abby smiled at her boss and laughed while nodding he head. “Good, I thought we were the same shoe size, but I than thought maybe I was wrong. I know we still have ten more minutes till we have to tell the people who we got the gifts for, but it’s been on my mind all day, weather or not they would fit.” Pepper was rambling, like she usually did when she drank too much champagne which lead her to think she was in a god mood, it could have been the Christmas spirit or the fact that Tony was on his best behavior but, to Abby, a happy boss, is the best boss. Abby stood their talking to Pepper for a bit till Clint got everyones attention telling them it was time for them if they hand’t already to go tell the person they were Santa for, they were their Santa. 

Abby so badly wished for the alarms to go off or for their to be a crisis that needed the Avengers, but life didn’t work that way, no. Abby wasn’t going to be a chicken, she already felt bad enough as it is for giving James some pretty bad gifts, she might as well suck it up and tell the reformed assassin that she was the one gave him the gag gifts. Perhaps she could make it up to him and get him a real gift, one that he deserved, not some joke. As she made her way towards James, who was now stood by the bar with a whiskey in hand, she felt the nerves in her stomach. Bucky looked Abby straight in the eyes when she reached him but she looked down at his arms and noted that someone had put Bucky with the alphabet magnets she had given him.

“So you gave me the tank top, candle, magnets and Vodka?” James took a gulp of his whiskey with his eyebrow raised, while Abby just simply blushed, while shaking her head. “Well I like the Vodka, the candle is interesting and the tank top will come in handy when I’m betting Wilson on the mat, but I’ve got to say the magnets were a good laugh.” looking down at his arm, James laughed at how Sam had quickly opened the bag of alphabet letters and set out to put them on his vibranium arm. 

“I thought Secret Santa gifts were supposed to be gag gifts, I’m so sorry James.” Abby was now chewing on her thumb while James looked at her in confusion. 

“Nah, I like the gifts, it was humorous, I rather laugh than get something that will just sit and collect dust, so thanks Abby.” James set is glass down as he gave a side hug to Abby, reassuring her that he did indeed enjoy his Christmas gifts, even though it was intended to be a joke. Abby felt relief spread throughout her body as Darcy made her way back to the bar and stood beside her friend again. Sometimes laughter is the best gift.


	7. Prompt 7: We’re both stuck at the airport for Christmas Eve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe being stuck in an airport with your cousin, her boyfriend and your boyfriend on Christmas Eve, isn’t so bad, at least that’s how it was for Ally.

Ally loved many things about the holidays, the movies, the music, the decorations, the cold weather and most of all her family from all over getting together. This Christmas would be the first Christmas that Ally’s whole family would get to meet her boyfriend Ezra, it would also be his first family get together of Ally’s he would get to go to. Destiny and Ally looked forward to family reunions that happened about twice a year, always at Christmas and the springtime, but since the two had made careers for themselves they had missed out on a few reunions. 

Charlie, Destiny’s fiancé had been to her fathers side of the family reunion once and blended right in, as no one but maybe five people knew who he was, they were so down to earth, it was truly refreshing. Charlie like Ezra had never witnessed an Ally and Destiny, family reunion, from the stories they told, they could get pretty crazy with about 80 family members in one place, he was sort of nervous. 

As they were traveling back to states from England after doing a quick press tour for film that Charlie, Destiny and Ezra had starred in, they had a layover in O’Hare before they could make it to Dallas where they family reunion which was in full swing already was taking place. It was Christmas Eve one of the craziest traveling days of the year but their schedules had kept them busy this year. “All passengers for flight United 256 to Dallas Texas, your flight has been cancelled to to white out conditions on the tarmac, please come to the help desk so we can reschedule you for the next best flight.” a female voice rang over the intercom. Ally looked up from her drink in the private lounge to her boyfriend than her cousin Destiny who looked sad.

“I’ll go check and see when we can get out of here.” Charlie got up from his spot by Destiny, followed by Ezra who placed a kiss on the crown of Ally’s forehead. Ally grabbed her purse and moved to sit beside her cousin who was now just staring down at her white Russian, watching the ice cubes float around in the alcohol. Ally knew that Destiny was down as it had been months since they seen their family and now it was going to be even longer. Ally feeling the loss too because she had been working on a lot of TV shows and movies this past year, leaving little time for her to see her family besides Destiny, when was working on the same film as her, doing visual effects makeup. 

“First things first I’m going to see if the internet if free and reliable, if it’s not well, there goes my data.” Ally took her iPhone 10 out of her purse and unlocked her phone while Destiny did the same but with her iPad. As they waited for their boyfriends to come back with news about their new flights home they made work of contacting family on WhatsApp to let them know they wouldn’t be making it home that night and that they would keep them posted. Ally’s Mum was quick to call after she received the text message, as soon as she hit the green button the the screen Ally was meet by her mothers sobs. Destiny’s grandmother in the group chat was asking if they were okay, if the boys they were with were keeping them warm.

As the girls worked on telling their family that no, they weren’t going to make it for Midnight Mass that night, so they should just go without them, and of course it was okay if they opened the first Christmas gifts without them. Destiny knew she felt a little heartbroken that she wouldn’t be there to see baby Hannah, who had just turned two open her first gift on her own. Ally was feeling said that she wouldn’t be getting to see her six month old cousin Lily. 

“It looks like the earliest we can get out of here is tomorrow afternoon at 3pm.” Charlie held two new tickets in his hands while Ezra mirrored him with matching tickets in his. Ally looked up at her boyfriend in complete shock. “The storm should have passed by tomorrow at noon but the thing is, they won’t have the tarmac clear till a few hours later.” Ezra put his arms around his girlfriend who was still talking to her mother who was crying even harder now. Destiny and Charlie could hear the wailing from where they sat. 

By the time Ally had gotten off the phone with her mother she felt as if she could use a straight shot of tequila from the airport bar, so the couples grabbed their carry ons and made their way to the bar. If they were going to be staying the night at the airport they might as well get comfortable, luckily for them the bar served food as well. Ezra ordered both him and Ally top shelf shots of tequila while Charlie as well as Destiny ordered wine. As they looked over the menu you could hear Christmas music playing, but really the couples paid no attention, their Christmas spirit almost completely gone.

After they had ordered food the couples talked about holidays past, reminiscing on family traditions to how Destiny’s parents once burned the Thanksgiving Turkey so they ended up having McDonald’s for dinner. That left the table in giggles while the bar tender refilled their glasses. Ally talked about how her little brother once lit their grandmothers hair on fire during Midnight Mass because he put his candle real close to her hair, she had just gotten a perm. Destiny was in tears as she remembered their grandmothers wails in the church as their Uncle Stephen put her hair out. 

When they had finished dinner they all went back to the private lounge and sat together. Ezra though got down on one knee in front of Ally, she had thought maybe he was fixing his shoe but instead he was grabbing for her hand. Destiny looked to Charlie who was just as confused as the two woman. 

“Ally, I have been thinking about this the whole press tour, I got permission from your parents, which let me just say was not easy. You are almost never without your phone, but than again thats one of my reasons I love you, I’m always able to reach you when I need you. You aren’t just there for me, you are always there for everyone, even if you don’t really know them, and that makes me love you so much. I think I knew you were the one the moment Gal introduced us at her makeup trailer, you were in your Captain America shirt, lip syncing to that Little Mix song Private Show, you had spotted me from the mirror but you just kept going, you had that little smile on your face. I felt the butterflies of nerves erupt from my stomach. I knew I loved you even more when you saved our Labrador Obi, from being put down. What sealed the deal for me on wanting to marry you was three weeks ago as we laid in bed in New York City, when you asked me if we take fish out of water, is that the equivalent of us breathing under water. I know you thought it was a stupid question after you had asked but I thought, yes, this is the girl who always ask the real questions who makes me laugh at her randomness, this is the girl I want to share my bed with the rest of my life, the only one I want to say I love you too, they one I want to say I do to. So Ally, I know it’s just a ring pop, but I couldn’t really go shopping for a ring while we were doing the press tour, but will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Ally was in tears as was Ezra who held out the small blue raspberry ring pop to his girlfriend who quickly took it from him and slid it on her ring finger. 

Ezra stood up as Ally pulled him up to kiss him through her tears, she started to say yes in-between kisses. Destiny sniffled, while Charlie simply held her hand and smiled at the couple. 

Being stuck at the airport on Christmas Eve, maybe wasn’t so bad.


	8. Prompt 8. Snowman competition, the judges are a bunch of five year old kids. (Destiny x Charlie, Ellie x Chris & Ezra x Ally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Destiny invites her best friends to come visit her family in Minnesota, when it’s snowing? Well a snowman competition of course.

Destiny fixed the beanie her cousin Karissa gave her, to cover her ears as she listened to Ally whined about having to go out into the cold that was the snow in St. Cloud. Ellie just smiled as her fiancé Chris helped her zip up her jacket, kissing her small baby bump of a stomach they laughed as Destiny’s little cousins made sounds of disgust. The older cousins gathered around to make sure the little ones were all bundled up, Penny the youngest at 4 years and 9 months, held Charlie’s hand as she sucked on her thumb. 

“Ready!” Dee Dee, Minnie, Dax, Jett and Alexander yelled as they finished tying their shoes so they could go out into the snow. Ezra high five’d the little ones as Nicole, the oldest cousin on Destiny’s fathers side opened up the back door of the farm house, leading out onto the back porch. Everything was covered in a white six inch thick blanket of snow. Destiny laughed as the eldest kids ran past the adults and out into the snow, Ezra soon following after them. 

Karissa and her husband Dean walked to the shed in the back yard getting out snow toys, such as sleds and snow ball scoops. Penny pulled on bottom of Destiny’s jacket than whispered up, not wanting to keep her cousin waiting she leaned down and grabbed the little into her arms, as she watched the kids have fun. Ally came and stood beside her cousin Destiny, leaning against her for extra warmth as she watched Destiny’s extended family frolic around having fun.

“Of all the men in the world, I had to fall in love with a man boy.” Ally joked as she watched Ezra lay in the snow beside Kendra and her husband Sam, as well as their twins kids Dax and Dee Dee, making snow angels. Charlie was pulling Alexander, Jett and Minnie on a classic wooden sled that had been in the family since cousins dad’s were little. Ben, Nicole’s husband walked out of the house with a big metal bowl to collect snow to make a winter treat for when everyone came in.

Ellie walked over with Chris and Charlie, all three of them had a look of determination, which actually turned out to be a look of competition. Chris had come up with the idea to do a snowman building competition, but it would be woman vs. men. As Ally listened she bit her lip, not quite sure she was ready to play in the cold slush, but when Chris said winners got to choose the next group vacation. Ally was already planning on somewhere warm in her mind or New York City, as she loved the city, Destiny was simply in because she loved a good competition. 

Once the boys had collected Ezra, it was decided the 5 year olds would be judging the contest, as they would be the best snowman pickers, they broke up into their groups and got to work on building their frozen men. Ellie was working on forming the bottom part of the girls, while Ally and Destiny took to making the top two parts. Ezra seemed to keep knocking over the head of their snowman whenever they got it on, making both Chris and Charlie groan, but laugh at the younger man’s clumsiness. 

As time went on and they has formed the bodies to their snowman, Ally had taken off into the house as well as Charlie to find things to finish off their snowman, while the rest were left to get sticks for arms. The little ones that watched their cousin and her friends were giggling at their determination while the parents cheered the groups on. Ellie had taken charge of the girls team as she was always good at keeping people on track with their jobs. Chris on the other hand was in charge of the boys, as he had the most hands on experience in making snowman from his youth, with his younger brother Scott. 

Ally raced back to the group her extras for the snowman hidden from the other team, while Charlie walked back with a carrot from the fridge, some Oreos and licorice sticks to finish off their little guy. Chris took the carrot and used it for the nose while he used the Oreos to make the eyes as well as some buttons down the middle of the snowman body, with the licorice he made eyebrows, than finished up with making a smile on the snowman. When the guys turned around they found that the girls had taken a Wonder Woman crown that belonged to Penny and placed it on their snowman head, as well as a red cape, and they gave it a Captain America shield that belonged to Dax, they had also used food coloring for their snowman’s face. 

Chris knew right away they had lost when the kids got so excited with the use of their toys on the girls snowman, Ellie just looked over at her fiancé blowing him a kiss, that he pretended to catch making her laugh. “Sorry Uncle Chris, but we have decided that Aunts Destiny, Ellie and Ally made the best snowman, yours is just not as complex.” Alexander looked over at the older man and used word he had heard on the cooking channel last week when his mother was watching. 

“It’s okay Lex, I figured when I saw the cape we lost, you can never go wrong with a cape.” Chris ruffled the little boys hair as Ben called everyone in letting them snow their sweet snow was ready to be eaten. Just like that the kids were over the snowman and excited for the treat they could only get when it snowed. Ezra grabbed Ally’s cold hands into his warm ones as he had worn gloves the whole time they had built their snowmen. Charlie walked alongside Destiny back to the house with his arm around her waist, smiling as she placed a kiss on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I ever doubted your talent.” Chris whispered in his fiancés ear as they walked back to the house hand in hand. Ellie simply just smiled to herself as she enjoyed the holiday spirit that the December air held.


End file.
